The invention relates to a pincers attachment for a surgical handle. Pincers attachments of this kind are known, for example, from DE-GM No. 83 16 034. The known pincers attachments are employed for carrying out various surgical operations in body cavities, for example in the rectum. Different pincers attachments for performing different procedures can be coupled selectively by coupling parts to the handle which has a fixed grip leg and a grip leg which is articulated on the fixed leg.
Although it is known to stitch wounds arising during endoscopic surgical operations, there are nevertheless difficulties in ensuring that the thread ends of the suture are secured satisfactorily when they are knotted.
It is also known, when sewing wounds on the body surface, to use metal clips to secure the ends of the sewing thread. A particular thread end is inserted between two clip legs which enclose an approximately V-shaped cut-out and is secured firmly when the two clip legs are pressed together. However, it has not been possible to attach clips of this type in body cavities, particularly in the rectum, by means of known instruments of the pincers type.
A main object of the invention, is to provide a pincers attachment of the above mentioned kind which is so designed that it is possible to attach metal clips to thread ends in body cavities, especially deep in the rectum, by means of such a pincers attachment.